1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a saddle for a vehicle, in particular a saddle with great comfort for a bicycle.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
In modern society, people are more and more concerned about recreation and body building. Among various sports, bicycle riding not only has a benefit on fitness, but also helps to relax the mind. Accordingly, as bicycles have become more of a means for recreation and physical exercise rather than merely a transportation tool. As a result, the demands on the bicycle requirements have increased accordingly as well.
When riding a bicycle, the weight of a cyclist is primarily supported by the buttocks. Because of the weight, the area of the buttocks that come into contact with the saddle are put under an extremely high stress. Therefore, if no provisions for alleviating the stress are made on the saddle, the cyclist is less willing to ride the bicycle. Hence, the comfort of the saddle has become an important factor with which people are concerned when making a purchase decision.
When a cyclist rides a bicycle on various road conditions, vibrations arising during the riding process often make the cyclist feels uncomfortable, and this makes it difficult for the cyclist to ride the bicycle in comfort for an extended time. Furthermore, for a commercially available bicycle saddle, a pad made of foam is typically provided on a base that is made of a hard material. However, the pad is generally too soft, so even though it can slightly decrease the stress incurred when the rider sits on the saddle, the buttocks or crotches of the cyclist will still feel uncomfortable due to the pressing action of the hard base. Moreover, some pads made of soft materials fail to deform in response to the different shapes of buttocks and crotches, and even may be gathered in areas where high stress is expected. Furthermore, some racing bicycles or road bicycles adopt pads integrally formed from a hard material, which makes the cyclists feel more uncomfortable. Therefore, the material of the saddle has become an important factor that dominates the riding comfort of the saddle.
In view of this, it is highly desirable in the art to provide a saddle with appropriate deformation and cushioning capabilities.